


On tour in USA

by Vinushuka



Series: One year with Apocalyptica [31]
Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Apocalyptica starts their USA tour with Sixx:AM and VAMPS at the beginning of April. Perttu is relieved to get some distance to his complicated lovelife at home. Spending time with Franky helps him to put things into perspective and accept Anna's relationship with Yusuke.During the tour Hyde proposes a co-operation project between the Apocalyptica and VAMPS and the two bands agree to proceed.When Perttu returns home, the realities force him to accept the fact that he and Anna are going their separate ways. It will be important to meet Yusuke and assure that he is a proper father figure for Lumi.





	1. Caveman Franky

## Caveman Franky (1)

The first leg of our USA tour with Sixx:AM and VAMPS started with an intensive two days rehearsal period in Los Angeles where our record company had their office. Staying in LA offered us a soft landing to the austerity of the coming bus tour. Living on a tour bus with a bunch of smelly and snoring guys for a month was very far from the glamorous tour life depicted in publicity.

       This tour offered me a welcome chance to get some distance to my personal life that was at the moment getting very complicated. Of course I missed Johanna and Anna but for a while it would be nice to spend time with the boys, Eicca and Franky. I knew that Anna wouldn’t bother me during the tour unless something important came up. Therefore, I was alarmed when Anna called me already when we were at LA.

“Hi Anna, how are things in Finland?” I asked preparing to hear some bad news.

“Everything’s fine. The weather is a bit chilly but it should be getting warmer next week. Have you already completed your rehearsals?” Anna sounded very perky and I sighed of relief. There was nothing wrong with her.

“You know how rehearsals are, they are boring but necessary. Anyways it will be thrilling to perform finally some of our new songs.”

“I thought to let you know that I’m having a date with Yusuke Hayashi today. He’s taking me out to follow his archery rehearsal.”

“That sounds very interesting”, I commented trying feverishly to remember whom we were talking about. “Is he one of the guys that came to work at your company about a month ago?”

“Yes, he is. I offered Patrik and the two guys a welcoming dinner and got acquainted with Yusuke and his hobbies at the time. He called me last Sunday and asked if I wanted to see him practise Japanese archery kyuudo.

“You know you don’t have to ask my permission to meet other men”, I said carefully.

“I’m not asking your permission but I thought it would be good to let you know about it. I was also planning to invite him next week to my house to do some cooking. Life is a bit lonely here when you’re away and Patrik is sick.”

“I envy your peace and quiet. It’s been only two days of this tour and I’m already missing some alone time”, I sighed. “Have a good time with Yusuke. I trust he’s an honourable guy.”

“Yes very much so and a widower since three years. He lost his family in the great earthquake back in 2011.”

“Oh, I’m very sorry to hear that. I’m sure you can cheer him up”, I assured Anna feeling very emotional for some reason. The thought of losing my loved ones was intolerable. I had to respect a person who had survived such a thing without losing his mind.

      I was worried about Anna’s health and decided to ask about it now that I had the chance. “How’s your blood pressure developing?”

“It’s rising slowly but steadily and my midwife is worried. I’m trying to take it easy but you know me. I just can’t stay out of the garden. I’m convinced that working in the garden actually lowers my blood pressure. 

“I have heard that petting cats lowers blood pressure too. You should get a kitten for yourself now that you have your own house”, I urged Anna partly because I also loved cats.

“Not a bad idea. I must make inquiries right away. My maternity leave starts soon and I will have time to take care of the kitten then”, Anna enthused.

“Why don’t you ask Johanna? I believe one of her friends has kittens at the moment”, I proposed. Johanna and I had actually talked about taking a kitten to ourselves just before we started our tour.

“I will and I will keep you posted about Yusuke and my blood pressure too. Have a nice tour and give my love to Franky. I can’t wait to dress Lumi in the clothes be brought”, Anna concluded.

       After the phone call I started to think about what Franky had told me about accepting Anna’s relationships. It seemed that something was happening on that front right now and I wasn’t very well prepared for it.

      A knock at the hotel room door interrupted my thoughts. “Can I come in?” Franky asked raking his dark hair with his fingers when I opened the door. He looked more like a pirate than the man I knew. His long stubble stirred up some primitive feelings inside me although I tried to act casual.

“Yeah, sure, come in”, I breathed. “Did you come to rob me or something? You look dangerous…”

“Nah, I just haven’t had time to shave during these two days in LA. Does it bother you?” Franky asked and reached out his hand to stroke my cheek.

“Err, not at all. It’s exciting… makes me think how that stubble would feel on my skin”, I purred feeling my thing stirring up.

“I can see that”, Franky grinned and moved his hand from my cheek to the front of my sweats. His fingers dived inside the waistband and wrapped around my dick. “Maybe we could try it out right away.”

“Yes please”, I whined and closed my eyes to enjoy his fingers rubbing me gently. The prospect of Franky’s lips closing around my dick was impossible to resist.

      Franky ridded me quickly of my sweats and T-shirt and pushed me gently on the double bed I had in my room. His tee and jeans were gone in no time and he kneeled beside me on the bed. “Now, let me see… Where should I start?” he wondered just to tease me.

“From up here”, I replied and pointed at my lips. I wanted this wild looking man to embrace me with his strong arms and kiss me till I didn’t know any better.

“Okay, that’s a fine place to start”, Franky agreed and crawled on top of me burying my skinny body under his. When his soft lips found mine I just couldn’t keep my fingers off his rough face. “It’s great to have you as my personal sandpaper”, I mumbled into his ear between our kisses.

      When we had kissed enough Franky started to make his way down my body. He wasn’t in a hurry to meet my waiting dick but I knew that eventually he would find it. Before that I loved every second of his rough stubble scraping the sensitive skin on my sides and hip bones. 

“Jeeeez… ”, I whined when he finally sank my thing into his mouth. From that moment on his hands and lips kept me steadily climbing towards the climax. I pushed my fingers into Franky’s dark hair and watched him sink my dick into his mouth over and over again. In the end I just couldn’t hold back anymore and shot his hungry mouth full of my sperm.

      After a short rest Franky ordered me to turn on my belly. He climbed out of the bed to search his pockets for a condom and a lube. When I peeked at him doing that, I could see that he was fully exited.

“Now we can study how my stubble feels on your back”, he murmured kissing my nape.

I closed my eyes waiting for the cool sensation of lube being spread on my behind. His dick looked dangerously big but I trusted he wouldn’t hurt me with it. “Please take it slowly. It’s been a while since I did this.”

      Franky was very gentle with me if one doesn’t take into account the last minute or so when he belted his way inside me in search for his orgasm. When he finally reached the top and his heavy weight landed on my back I was convinced that I loved this caveman Franky more than the shaved one.


	2. Chapter 2

## Friendly advice (2)

The hotel room double bed was very comfortable and we spent quite a while in there resting and talking. My relationship with Franky was getting better every time we had the chance to spend time together. He was a straightforward and trustworthy person who had his own way of thinking and lots of experience in dealing with difficult matters. The only thing that saddened me was the inevitable separation that would come at the end of Shadowmaker tours. After that there would be at least Atlantic Ocean or even more distance between us.

“Anna sends her love to you. She’s all hyped about the baby clothes you bought to Lumi”, I told Franky stroking his tattooed arm with my fingertips.

“Thanks, that girly stuff is really cute, I must admit. Lumi will be a real heart crusher if she takes to you or her mother”, Franky mused gazing at the ceiling.

“We will soon find out how she is. Anna’s due date is in less than two months… By the way, I think Anna has something cooking with a Japanese guy called Yusuke.”

“That’s great! I hate to see her being left alone with a baby.” Franky commented knowing that I probably wouldn’t like it.

I didn’t want to start an argument with Franky so I ignored his comment. “He’s a widower, lost his family in a zunami. I guess he’s looking for a new one…”

“I wouldn’t blame him. Anna is not exactly an epitome of a humble Japanese wife but I guess he knows that too”, Franky pondered and turned on his side to play with my hair.

“What if he wants to take Anna and Lumi back to Japan? I won’t see my daughter very much after that.”

“I don’t think Anna is willing to live in Japan permanently but certainly a short stay would be a good experience for her and Lumi. Besides Lumi would learn to speak Japanese just like that.”

I don’t know about that… Japan is far away and a dangerous place…” I mumbled getting annoyed by Franky’s eternal optimism.

“Just let Anna decide what she wants. She deserves that. I can feel her pain when she looks at you. She loves you but can’t be there for you. You’re braking her heart…”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I know you think I’m an asshole but I’m really trying to find a solution for this…”

“I don’t think you’re an asshole, you’re just a confused young man trying to have everything. You will learn…”Franky smiled and gave a kiss on my forehead. “I would like to be with you forever but I know that is not going to happen. Life isn’t fair.”

      A surge of sadness filled my mind and forced tears into my eyes. I caressed Franky’s arm and hoped that touching him would drive the pain away. “We have a month together ahead of us so let’s not waste it”, I mumbled and curled against his chest. I knew very well it would be better to stop worrying and enjoy the moment but my jealous mind kept feeding me images of Anna making love with some disgusting salaryman. It would be wise to get acquainted with this Yusuke to stop stupid jealousy poisoning my mind. I would have to propose a meeting with him if and when their relationship turned into something serious. My daughter deserved a good father figure and I was going to make sure this guy was one. With this decision made I let myself relax and drifted into sleep in Franky’s safe embrace.


	3. On tour with Sixx:AM and VAMPS

## On tour with Sixx:AM and VAMPS (3)

  Our long bus tour with Sixx:AM and VAMPS started with a concert in San Francisco on 8th of April. From there we continued to Sacramento, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, Denver, Kansas City and Houston. Our team of three bands worked well together right from the beginning but as the tour proceeded, the chemistry with our Japanese colleagues VAMPS improved more and more. The understanding between the two bands was remarkable. They seemed to grasp without problems our crazy humor and didn’t mind the long silences we needed to express ourselves.

      After the show in Kansas City Hyde came to talk with me and Eicca and proposed some kind of co-operation later on. Knowing how high the threshold of working with foreign bands was, we considered it to be an offer you couldn’t turn down. After we had discussed with our bandmates, we decided to take their proposal seriously and sealed the promise with our Japanese friends with the exchange of vodka and sake bottles. Understanding the Japanese culture and mindset was quickly becoming a matter of importance to me.

       I heard from Anna the next time when we were on our way from Houston to Dallas. She sent me a short video of Yusuke at the shooting range together with an exalted message about the beauty of Japanese archery. After watching the video I couldn’t agree more.

      The sleazy image of a Japanese salaryman vanished very quickly when I saw this tall and quite handsome guy in traditional Japanese clothing handle the bow so gracefully. I always thought that I had an eye for male beauty but Anna seemed to have it too. In her message Anna promised to phone me a little later which she did after about half an hour.

       To my question about their archery session Anna gave a long and detailed description about the practice of kyuudo. It was obvious that she wanted to start this martial art too.

“So, did you already have the cooking session you were planning?” I asked when Anna had finished her rant about Japanese archery.

“Well yes, we had it yesterday. It was great fun. I made him drink some wine so he had to stay the night here”, Anna giggled.

“Was he happy about cooking together with you?”

“I think he was and the meal turned out very delicious…”

“Is there something more you would like to share with me or do we leave it here?” I asked my heart throbbing of pain and jealousy.

“Let’s just say that I find him very attractive and that I definitely want to know him better… He was worried of what you might think of him dating me and I told him that I would be open with you about our relationship. I trust that’s okay for you.”

“That’s fine but please spare me from the details. This is not easy for me…”

“I think it would be good for the two of you to meet just to clear the air. I could arrange a dinner when you return to Finland at the beginning of May. You could bring Johanna and Franky too if you wish”, Anna proposed as if she could read my mind.

“I have considered that too. I will check my calendar and let you know. The end of week 19 would probably be okay but I will have to talk with Johanna first.”

       For the remainder of the call we talked about our tour and I told Anna about the co-operation we were planning with VAMPS. Anna was very delighted about the news and made me swear to take the opportunity seriously. Japan was a sizable market for a band like Apocalyptica.

      After my discussion with Anna I sauntered to Franky’s seat and sat down beside him. “This is Yusuke, the guy I talked about “, I said and pushed my cell phone under his nose to show him the video.

“Wow, not bad!” Franky grinned and winked an eye at me. “Look at those tats!”

“C’mon, I believe this guy is very straight so forget it… Anna invited us and Johanna to meet him at a dinner when we’re back in Helsinki. Would you like to come?”

“Of course. I haven’t met Johanna yet and Yusuke might be an interesting acquaintance too. Besides we already promised to return to see Anna’s spring garden.”

“Fine, I will let you know when the schedule is fixed”, I promised and prepared to leave.

“Err… it would be nice to do something together in peace and quiet. Could we arrange something in Dallas?” Franky asked in a low voice so that no-one else could hear us.

“Why not. Maybe we could sneak out to a hotel at some stage”, I whispered to Franky. This bus life was getting on my nerves too. Besides it was more than a week since we had a chance to make love.

“Okay, I will arrange something”, Franky promised and squeezed my thigh. He probably was very needy at the moment and I started to feel the same way now. One good fuck would do us good.

\-----

       I spent the remainder of our bus drive to Dallas talking with Johanna and playing games on my laptop. Eicca was having a lively discussion with Hyde. Maybe they were talking about the co-operation plans. Franky went to have a chat with Kaz, who had toured in Dallas area several times before. Franky probably wanted hints about suitable premises near our venue.

“Okay, let’s do some shopping before the rehearsal”, Franky pulled my sleeve when we got out from the tour bus on the venue parking lot.

“Yeah, I need new pants”, I stammered remembering that my current pants were disintegrating rapidly. I had already patched them up with duct tape.

      We waved our hands at the guys and headed somewhere that only Franky knew.

“Sorry, but I really need new pants”, I reminded Franky when I saw a jeans shop across the street.

“Okay, but make it snappy then. We don’t have much time”, Franky murmured sounding impatient.

I tried to be quick but in the end I just couldn’t make up my mind between two nice pairs of jeans. ”Oh please, just buy both of them”, Franky sighed glancing at his watch.

      Luckily the small hotel we were heading to wasn’t very far from the jeans shop. The guy at the reception didn’t blink an eye when we came and asked for a room for two hours. Obviously this was one of those places where short term visits were commonplace.

       Franky’s irritation vanished very quickly after we had closed the hotel room door behind us and ripped our clothes off. We piled the clothes and my shopping bags in the middle of a small table. We didn’t want any unwelcome guests to hide in them while we were in bed.

      This time it was I who wanted to give a blowjob to Franky. He loved to watch me sucking and working on him while he caressed my hair. Couple of times he pushed his dark thing slightly too deep into my throat and made me gag but I didn’t mind. I wanted him to enjoy my treatment which I had perfected just for his needs.

      When Franky had come, it was my turn to enjoy Franky’s ass. I liked to fuck him from behind and admire his muscular back and arms. I wasn’t in a hurry to reach my climax. I just wanted to sink myself into him over and over again to achieve some kind of higher level merger with him. I almost lost my conscience when I finally came into him and collapsed on his back.

“That was one hell of a fuck”, Franky mumbled from under me sounding very pleased.

“The pleasure was all mine”, I replied politely trying to recover from my space odyssey.

      Our two hour reservation was coming to an end so we hurried to take a shower and after that checked out refreshed and happy. The guy at the reception desk smiled at us and welcomed us back soon. Good customers are hard to find…

      “Ah, you found new pants”, Eicca remarked when we arrived at the venue in time for a rehearsal. I think he knew exactly what was going on but didn’t make a fuss of it. We all had our needs and he understood it very well. Maybe later on it would be his turn.

      Today, 17th of April was the official release date of Shadowmaker in Europe. From this show onwards we could play the full set of Shadowmaker songs including Dead Man’s Eyes, the song I loved the most. Franky’s interpretation of that song was absolutely powerful. The ending verse “I’m coming home” always made me miss my loved ones at home and brought tears into my eyes. Tonight probably wouldn’t be any different. We still had two weeks to go before we could return home.

 


	4. I’m coming home

## I’m coming home (4)

The two weeks passed quickly and finally on 1st of May we landed at Helsinki-Vantaa airport. Due to the release of Shadowmaker in April we still had a lot of promotion work ahead of us before the next leg of our tour in USA. We would travel Hamburg and Sweden for promotion and perform in Finnish TV during the two weeks we were on this side of Atlantic.

      Our team didn’t have much energy for First of May celebration. Most of us just wanted to go home and rest before the Hamburg trip on next Monday. I had agreed to have sauna on Saturday with Anna and on Sunday I had the house showing with Johanna. The weather in Finland had turned into real spring during our month’s absence. It would be great to enjoy the first splashes of color in gardens and parks.

      Anna wanted to come and meet me at the airport but I insisted her to stay at home. Her blood pressure was alarmingly high but luckily her maternity leave had just started and she could rest whenever she felt the need. Eicca had persuaded our regular assistant to start her work somewhat earlier. As a result we would have to manage only two months without a helping hand.

      When I drove to her house on Saturday afternoon I was expecting to see a tired mother in the final stages of her pregnancy but instead I found a happy and energetic woman raking her front yard.

“Jeez, you look flourishing”, I complimented her when we hugged after our long separation.

“I feel fine and besides, I love raking. It’s so Zen”, Anna replied and gave a quick kiss on my cheek.

“The garden looks very nice”, I told her pointing at displays of narcissi and other spring plants around us.

“Yeah, Yusuke has been helping me a lot with spring cleaning. He has quite much experience of garden maintenance from his Japan days”, Anna replied her eyes glittering with happiness.

“Has Patrik already recovered from his operation?” I asked because Anna hadn’t mentioned anything about it.

“Yes, he’s doing fine at the moment but complains that his scars are itchy. He had some kind of complication right after the operation but since then no problems. He’s now back at work.”

      We took a short a short stroll around the garden before going in to have sauna and evening meal after that. In spite of Anna’s good mood I noticed that her moves were slow and careful. Carrying a baby at her age was a heavy task.

“Has Lumi figured out any new exercise forms besides football?” I asked when we were sitting in sauna enjoying the warmth.

“You don’t say! Acrobatics is her newest hobby. She likes to throw somersaults especially in the evening.”

“I hope I can see it tonight”, I said and gave a quick glance at Anna to see her reaction.

“I’m sure she will show you her new skills. She’s delighted to hear your voice already know”, Anna smiled and caressed my arm with her fingers. “Besides, I’m glad to hear it too.”

      Anna’s touch and soft voice stirred up in me an irresistible desire to kiss her. I kissed her face, lips and neck until I couldn’t take it anymore. Anna’s fingers found my dick that was throbbing of desire.

“Hmmm…..Let’s take a shower”, I mumbled against her skin and grabbed her hand to help her down from the benches. I turned on the shower and we continued kissing under it.

“Please fuck me”, Anna pleaded and turned her back at me. She leaned against the wall to let me sink myself inside her. Anna’s continuous, almost bestial moaning made me mad of desire. All I could feel was the warm water gushing on our bodies and the hot depths of Anna’s body sucking me in. Anna reached her orgasm slightly before me letting out a loud scream or a growl. I followed her encouraged by her strong contractions.

“Whoa, that was something!” she murmured and turned to face me with water running down on her face.

“Yeah, it really was”, I admitted and pulled her into my arms wondering if she had done this with Yusuke too. The thought was too painful so I banished it quickly but I knew it would keep coming back. Anna had shared me with so many people. Why couldn’t I do the same?

\-----

      After sauna we prepared together enchiladas and watched TV. We retired early after the evening news because I was still tired after the long tour and Anna needed a plenty of rest too. I managed to see one of Lumi’s somersaults although to me it looked more like a large scale earthquake in Anna’s belly. Anna had great fun when I started to tell Lumi about our LA show where I ripped my pants altogether and had to use duct tape to stick the parts back together.

     Anna fell asleep quickly after my bedtime story to Lumi but I stayed awake thinking about my situation. Here I had a family. Was I stupid to let it slip away from me? But it probably was too late to back off now. Tomorrow was the house showing with Johanna and with that I would be committing myself very much to her. I was stuck with my previous choices and there was no way back.

      The realization of this made me deeply sad and I started to cry. I cried because of my frustration and disappointment in myself because I was losing something precious just because of my own stupidity. I had thought that I could have everything but now I realized it wasn’t so. I would have to let Anna go and live her own life. I would live mine with Johanna and that was it…


End file.
